Stalker
"Stealth is wealth." = Jobchange Guide = 1. To become a Stalker, you must first reach 99/50 as a Rogue and have used up all your skill points. 2. Proceed to Juno. 3. Make sure your weight is zero (0) by placing all items and equipment inside your Kafra storage. Items that are not allowed to be placed in your storage such as Field Manuals and battleground badges may be left in your inventory. Also, make sure that you have exactly 1,285,000z with you. 4. Enter the Sage Castle thru the portal in upper-left corner of Juno (87,322). 5. While inside the Sage Castle, look for Metheus Sylphe (91,176). Talk to him and pay 1,285,000z then head north to read the Book of Ymir. 7. After reading the book, proceed directly south until you find a set of stairs that leads to the labyrinth. 8. Keep walking in the labyrinth until you get into the room with the Heart of Ymir. Click the Heart of Ymir and you will be sent to Valhalla. 9. Proceed north until you find the Valkyrie. Talk to it to turn into a High Novice. You will then be sent to Morocc. 10. Get to job level 10 and head to the Thief's Guild in the pyramid to change into a High Thief. 11. Get to at least job level 40 and go to the Sage Castle in Juno. Read the Book of Ymir to return to Valhalla. Talk to the Stalker NPC to change job. Congratulations, you are now a Stalker! NOTE: ''If you learned a Platinum Skill while you were a Rogue, talk to the Stalker NPC again to regain the skill(s) without redoing the quest(s).'' = Builds = DEX-AGI-VIT Build (Speed Bow) *STR: 1 *AGI: 60-80 *INT: 1 *VIT: 60-80 *DEX: 99+ *LUK: 1 Skills: *Bowling Bash *Mammonite *Double Strafe *Full Strip *Flying Kick This type talks high offense alongside with amazing survivability and great stripping ability. This type effectively uses bows with its high attack power and attack speed. It can survive encounters pretty well with its FLEE and HP. You can choose between melee or ranged by choosing either Double Strafe plus Vulture's Eye, or Preserve. Since this build's only weak point is not being able to equip a Cranial shield while attacking, this Stalker is the hardest to kill. DEX-INT-VIT (Spellbinder) *STR: 1 *AGI: 1 *INT: 60-80 *VIT: 60-80 *DEX: 99+ *LUK: 1 Skills: *Storm Gust *Water Ball (Drake) *Freezing Spear *Grand Cross *Full Strip *Bowling Bash This is the most flexible stalker build since it can both utilize magical and physical skills. This stalker has a very high stopping power in WOE, being able to disable and then strip attackers. In PVP, dex/int/vit stalkers aren't pushovers either, as high cast time plus his stealth abilites make him a wizard that is hard to kill. Grand Cross is deadly with this build, and is proven more effective than a Crusader's/Paladin's. This started as a "for fun" build, but is now the most popular stalker build in Rune-Midgard. DEX-VIT-INT (Guild Master) *STR: 1 - 20 *AGI: 1 *VIT: 80 - 99+ *INT: 40 - 60 *DEX: 80 - 99+ *LUK: 1 Skills: *Flying Kick *Storm Gust *Heaven's Drive This type of Stalker is great for GM Stalker builds. Combined with Hiding skills + Stripping skills + Survivability, this build is hard to kill during WOE settings. With High Vit, your HP pool is higher compared to other Stalker builds and your defense v.s. abnormal status effects is better. STR-AGI-DEX-VIT (Sword / Dagger Type) *STR: 90 - 99+ *AGI: 50 - 70 *VIT: 40 - 60 *INT: 1 *DEX: 40 - 60 *LUK: 1 Skills Recommended to Copy: *Bowling Bash *Mammonite *Flying Kick *Frost Diver Good for PVM, but ain't a pushover in PVP either. This type of Stalker can dodge, can tank damage when the attack surpasses flee and can deal heavy damage. Combined with Backstab + your copied skill, This Stalker is one of the best offensive type of Stalker to use since he can use cranial as well while Bowling Bash-ing away enemies. However, this build lacks ample DEX, so his strip skills aren't at his best, albeit far from useless. STR-DEX-VIT (Sword Stripper Stalker) *STR: 99+ *AGI: 1 *VIT: 50 - 60 *INT: 1 *DEX: 70 - 90 *LUK: 1 Skills to Copy: *Bowling Bash *Flying Kick *Shadow Slash *Frost Diver Talking about 160 Str without Godly items, dealing 5 digit Backstab damage, highest damage dealer among the other Stalker builds, SDV Stalkers are suited to do that work. Together with Strip ability + Copied Skill + Backstab + perfectly executed strategy this build can be the best offensive Stalker build in the arsenal, known to kill non-tanks in one shot. Although leveling is pain due to lack of Agility. Once you reach high levels you will not be dispappointed. This build can also be a GM due to its Str which increases weight capacity and can carry more pots. =Strategies= PvM and Leveling MVP PvP and Siege =Equipment= =Skill= See Also: ''Rogue Skills'' =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Job Template Example *Thief *Rogue Category:Classes